Gone With The Wind
by streetpanther
Summary: Two brothers, Rumblefighter and Switchblade, to whom are Dallas and Johnny look alikes meet up with a girl named Maisy who is a run-away just like them. But when they get to Tulsa and meet the gang, they find that life as a greaser isn't good...
1. We Are Dead and Lonely

**Gone With The Wind**

Ponyboy's Point of View

The laughter that I had once heard was dead; we all were lately. No more goofing off and driving up to the Dingo on a Friday night but remembering to ditch the car at Buck's just so we could sneak in over the fence at the drive-in's just to please Two-Bit and Dally.

There would be no more laying back in the vacant lot and looking up at the stars with Johnny and dreaming of what-if's while reality was just a world out of reach of our own daydreams. No more Saturday mornings listening to Soda and Steve wrestling while Two-Bit would make wise-cracks and turn the radio up real loud with Mickey Mouse dashing around on the television. This world wasn't a dream, but it wasn't reality: It was the world of the living dead, and we were the worst off of zombies.

A war was raging outside of our little world, and all we could do was sit around drinking beers and watching the news because Darry didn't give a shit anymore. Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens and the Big Bopper were dead; everything good seemed to die. No more music to bop around to, no more sock hops with grinning teenagers kicking off their shoes and cat-calling like mad. It just seemed to me that the good days died along with Johnny and Dally; the good weren't the only ones to die young this time: they dragged the bad along for the ride.

Being a greaser didn't matter anymore because we were all dead: Darry just went to work and made dinner each night with not a single word; Sodapop's eyes no longer danced in tune with the world, but instead stared hazily as the world rushed past, going to work everyday just because the memories of the house were too depressing; Steve stopped his tough front completely, softening up instead. He always seemed to talk in a whisper and he would stare down at his shoes wherever he went and then there was Two-Bit. Two-Bit stopped getting drunk because he was too lazy to do that. He would walk over every morning, get a piece of cake and a beer and turn on Mickey, but he would just stare blankly at the carpet, never touching the beer or cake and never laughing at Mickey; he didn't laugh anymore.

I needed a feeling of security, but I knew that it would never come; everything was dead to help. I hadn't left the house in ages, seeing as how it was summer vacation without any school and me and the gang were supposed to go back to out normal lives, going out into the bright sunlight of the summer to play football, but the sun just wouldn't shine on the East Side of town. I longed for Darry to yell at me, but he didn't have it in him to do that; our souls had perished.

The music had died, the security had died, the love had died, the laughter had died and the spirit had died, snuffed out like a candle put to water; gone in less then a second. How had things changed? We had believed that things would go back to normal, but they wouldn't. There just seemed to be no hope left in anything. I mean, if everything we love dies and we are forced to watch, what's the point of living? I had asked Darry that after Johnny and Dallas had died and he had looked me in the eyes and said, "I don't know, Ponyboy. I just don't know anything anymore..."

None of us did, we were just so confused. What did we have left? We would all sit in our house that had once been the home of music and laughter, but now it was a house of the living dead with nothing but the hope that one another wouldn't completely die; and we would hold on, even though it wasn't worth it. I loved Darry, Sodapop, Two-Bit and even Steve, but these dead souls weren't the boys I grew to love with all of my heart; these were the crying souls of lost...


	2. Can You Say Okalhoma?

Switchblade's Point of View

"Hey, baby! Ya wanna give a lonely man a good time?"

I found myself laughing my head of. My brother, Rumblefighter, he's a bit of a ditz, but he knows how to make people laugh, and I sure was laughin' now.

"Man? You're a boy if I've ever seen one!" the response from the girl didn't at all please Rumble; he cocked one eyebrow cooly, leaning back against Dommy's old pick-up, a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. If mom and dad ever caught us like this, we would get a whippin' for sure, no doubt in my mind. It was hard having the attention-span, looks, attitude and thought process of a greaser when you were stuck living like a soc, which was our situation.

Our parents went to formal parties and drank their wine for social standing, never dreaming of straying too far from who they were expected to be: Me and Rumblefighter, we would crash keg-parties in the middle of the night, drink what was left (which was A LOT) and we were always taking risks; breaking the law, picking up chicks, just the usual crap.

"I'm the only _real _man you ever done seen," Rumblefighter said to her, sticking out his tongue like a five-year-old, which Rumblefighter _definitely _was not. It was just funny to see a sixteen-year-old doing crap like that, I guess. Me and Rumblefighter just did stuff for kicks; we just figured that if we couldn't always get what we wanted, we could always laugh the tough stuff off, like a comment someone would throw at you; just laugh it off.

"Cut the crap, kid." the girl may have said the words in a harsh tone, but she was smiling and trying not to laugh; Rumblefighter had a way with girls that nobody, and I mean _nobody _could compare with; simple as that. I admit that I was just a shadow to him, like his kid-brother, only we were twins. All the same, Rumble watched out for me and I appreciated it. We may have been rich, but we didn't have anything but each other; and the music.

We laughed like fools, swearing at the girl until she rolled her eyes and stalked off like we had wanted her to do so that we could plan some more.

For the past couple of weeks we had been talking about running away, and we were finally going to pull it off. Everything was packed and we had plenty of money from the allowance that our parents supplied us with for acting like snobs; it had been easy, seeing as how we could be jerks sometimes. All we needed was a destination, and Rumblefighter said that he had a good idea of where to go.

Seeing as how we lived in Long Beach, California, we would have to leave the state for another one that no one would suspect us running to, and then find us a nice city to live in. Texas was out of the question; too many people ran away to Texas. New York wasn't an option either; too many people would suspect New York: who wouldn't wanna live there?

Rumblefighter must've guessed what I was thinking because he turned to me and said, "Hey, let's drop Dommy's car off to her and we can 'discuss the matter at hand'." he had this weird way of knowing what I was thinking that kind of scared me sometimes; hell, everything about Rumblefighter scares me, if you wanna know the truth; that's why I admire him so much. He's the boy who can scare a statue...

We hopped into the pick-up and Rumble slapped me on the arm with a broad grin, "Me and you are lookin' more and more different everyday!" I looked into the car mirror; he was right: I have jet-black hair wish I heavily grease back; it falls into my face all the time though which annoys the hell out of me. My eyes are dark and have a scared set to them which Rumble said made me look like an unwanted puppy, despite further attempts to cover my eyes with my bangs; that only made me look more like a little-sick puppy.

Rumblefighter is tall and slender and believe it or not, he's tow-headed with blazing blue eyes. It was funny how different we were, yet we could still be the best of buds. We have nothing in common, I look like a pup and Rumble looks like a lion with that hair of his and his attitude and all. His features are pointed too, which makes girls love him even more. He looks like mom and I look like dad; simple as that.

"Damn!" I said with a laugh, "And I was hoping that one night I would suddenly look like I really am your twin!" he laughed casually, this really laid-back laugh that makes everyone relax a bit like it's some lullaby that is brain-washing you or sumthin', I dunno.

"Well, too bad. So, anyway, I got a place picked out." he said pulling a map from the glove-compartment. "Can you say, 'Oklahoma?!" I cocked one eyebrow; it was a crazy idea, but a good one so I nodded my head with a smile.

"Where at in OK?" I asked him. He tuned to face me and said, "Second largest city in Oklahoma of course! Tulsa..."

**Dreamer'sWasteland: Thanks for the sweet review! I'm gonna stick with this story for as long as I can. I know I repeated a lot, but I just wanted to instill the depression in readers minds. Yeah, that first review was mine because I was so bored and getting absolutely no reviews, but oh well. I myself hate reading fics with only one chapter, so why would anyone else feel much differently? Well, thanks for the review!**

**Street Panther 1**


End file.
